Broken Glass
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: AJ reflects on the state of his life, both emotionaly and physically. Short and Complete


**Broken Glass**

**An AJ Quartermaine Story**

**A General Hospital Fan Fiction**

**Written By**

**Stef With an F

* * *

**

_**Author Note:** I found this story while doing a search in my old document files. It didn't even have a title. After reading this, I decided I wanted to share. It's set a few years back. I hope you enjoy it. It's a short piece, and at one time was perhaps to be more. But it wasn't meant to be...

* * *

_

The last bottle of vodka fell to the ground. It broke just like the others. Pieces of glass scattered everywhere.

"Ha!" thought AJ, as he looked to the ground.

The glass was his life. He was broken and scattered. There was a broom in the corner, sometime in the future, whenever it be later today or tomorrow, someone will take the broom and clean up the glass mess. But where was AJ' s broom.

"Dead" whispered AJ, as if he asked himself the question.

AJ searched the bar for something else to drink-- something else to drown his sorrows.

AJ found some vodka, a bottle that fell under the bar, out of view. AJ took it and started to gulp it, consume it, and devour it. He just wanted to pretend that is some magic potion, some magic cure to erase his problems. Who would care anyway? Not his family. Would they be embarrassed? Maybe, but to AJ that wasn't his major concern. Embarrassment would be the proper punishment.

AJ smiled at this idea. He looked at the bottle of vodka. He drank most of it, only a small amount remained. He took the last gulp, and savored it. Then he dropped the bottle; allowed it to join it's broken brothers.

AJ then took his coat and left.

AJ walked. For a while, that's all he did. Just thinking. As much thinking that was possible while drunk anyway. Just remembering. Trying to remember the good, but only the bad came. Well mostly bad. Each time he thought about something good. His childhood with Jason or his son Michael, his emotions dragged in the bad, remembered how the great moments were consumed by the bad.

"It's all my fault!" shouted AJ. "My fault, all my fault. Jason...I'm sorry for killing you, but that's no excuse, no excuse for the man that took over your mind, your soul...my son. Is there a place, for lost souls? A Heaven, and Hell? Are you there, Jason? Am I?"

**Flash Back**

_AJ crossed his arms nonchalantly,"Oh.....is this where you set up the conditions.....so you don't tell mommy and daddy?"  
  
Jason shook hiss head. "In your dreams."_

_"C'mon man" AJ taunted. "Why make it any tougher....."  
  
"Why are you asking me that AJ?!? That's a question you should be asking yourself!" Jason yelled.  
  
"What? Why should I Jason? You always seem to have all the answers!"  
  
"Yeah, and you're back to the point where your answer to everything is another drink, and another, and another!"  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud! Will you just get off your pulpit! Everything with you, everything is.....is, a moral issue." AJ shouted, walking away. "This isn't a problem Jason. It never was a problem."  
  
Jason nodded. "I see, I see.....you never had a problem. All the arrests for drunk driving? The hush-ups, the pay-offs to get the charges dropped? A month in the drunk tank?!"_

_AJ stared at Jason before he continued, "Well, that's poor AJ being the family scapegoat again." "If you think..... I'm gonna stand here and listen to your manipulation....."  
  
AJ: (bangs on top of liquor cabinet and yells) "ENOUGH! You're not!!! You're just going to stand there and participate in that fine up-standing, self-righteous way you do!!!"  
  
"Well it's better than whining and sniveling isn't it?" Jason challenged. "Or exploiting someone who cares about you?!"_

**End of Flash Back**

AJ started to cry then, but continued to walk, to remember things that he did not want to. To live with what he did not want to believe...

* * *

**The End :)**

**A/N:** The flashback is take from a real transcript that I edited to put it in paragraph form.


End file.
